Gravity
by vernajast
Summary: Yesterday, he had only ever imagined the firm press of Naruto's lips, and only in the safety and darkness of his own bedroom. Today, he knows exactly what it feels like, down to the heat of the other boy's skin and the taste of his mouth…


_SasuxNaru high school AU. **Warnings:** smut, poetic flowery language._

* * *

><p><strong>Gravity<strong>

**by vernajast**

_sasuke x naruto_

_**( i'm falling )**_

He is falling. Sinking. Drifting downward. Tugged by the incessant pull of gravity. It causes his stomach to drop away and sends a tingle up his spine. Falling toward some unknown place too far below to see. And he has felt this way ever since that stupid Naruto—_Hn._

The moment he thinks about the idiot, the feeling returns, and even though his feet are firmly planted on the ground and his body is still seated at his desk, inside, he feels the heady tumbling return to twist up his insides and fill his head with dizziness. _Goddammit…_ This isn't supposed to be happening. Yesterday, everything was fine. _Wasn't it?_ Yesterday, Uzumaki Naruto was a nobody whom Sasuke rarely even acknowledged. _(You even lie to yourself, little brother?)_

Ten years after Itachi's death and he still manages to taunt him. Sasuke _(who isn't falling anywhere, but sitting in his calculus class, a thankfully Naruto-free zone) _takes a deep breath and pushes his hand through his hair. He picks up his pencil and then silently puts it down, shifts his feet, and licks his lips.

Yesterday, he had only ever _imagined _the firm press of Naruto's lips, and only in the safety and darkness of his own bedroom.

Today, he knows exactly what it feels like, down to the heat of the other boy's skin and the taste of his mouth…

And there it is again, that sensation in the pit of his stomach. All day he has felt it, over and over, like he's stuck on some out of control amusement park ride. Naruto's the operator grinning idiotically as it spins 'round and 'round.

Slightly nauseous, Sasuke lowers his forehead to the cold surface of his book.

"Mr. Uchiha, you aren't going to learn calculus via osmosis." His teacher's hidden smirk can't be more obvious.

Sitting up, but immediately regretting it, he mutters, "I'm going to the nurse's office." He leaves the room without waiting for approval, bursting out into the hallway and slamming the door behind him. Everything is slow-motion tumbling, head-over-feet, dizzy and infuriating. Sweat dampens his hairline and palms as he wanders down the empty hallways of the school, rudderless, without destination.

How dare Naruto have this effect on him! Uchiha Sasuke is untouchable, unshakable, un-..._undone. _He leans against the wall and slides to the floor, defeated by his own inner turmoil.

_(It doesn't have to be this difficult.)_

Sasuke knows it's true, but he won't admit it, even if only to the faint memory of his brother's ghost. He can choose to take control, become the center of gravity, stop his world from spinning and begin to move it himself.

The implications are daunting, but the decision is taken out of his hands.

Footsteps in the hall are the only warning before the tumbling starts all over again.

"Yo, teme! What's a smart guy like you doing skipping class?"

Sasuke turns his head to the side, resisting the tilt of the world around him and the rush of blood through his veins.

Naruto flashes a stupid grin. "You're a slacker, 'tebayo!"

Deep breath, stand up, _stay casual. _"Like you? Tch. As if."

"Heeey! What's that supposed to—" The back of Naruto's blond head hitting the wall cuts him off. He winces in pain, but then Sasuke's face is impossibly close, practically nose-to-nose. Pale hands dig into the front of his orange shirt. Stray strands of Sasuke's hair brush the sensitive scars of his cheeks, and he shivers involuntarily.

Now it's Naruto's world that's spinning, and he swallows hard not to give it away. "S-sasu...ke...?" He struggles slightly, keeping up appearances. "What's your problem?"

"You are." Sasuke's voice is barely a whisper. His eyes drop to the pulse-pulse-pulse in the curve of Naruto's neck and his world tilts again as his mouth descends on that tempting beat. Naruto's fingers wind through his hair, but the blond boy seems torn between ripping him away and tugging him closer. The tilting world around them has them step-slide-stumbling, all hands and heat and rustling cloth. They trip through the chipped bathroom door, past dozens of clouded mirrors, until Naruto's body tips over the edge of one of the cool porcelain sinks.

Lithe fingers unbutton Naruto's jeans and drag the zipper downward. Then, Sasuke's falling, too-to his knees, to the tile floor. His lips are within an inch of Naruto's exposed arousal. His breath ghosts over the tip where precum beads and glistens, tempting him closer. His fingertips dig into muscled thighs that shift and clench in anticipation.

Naruto moans softly into the empty bathroom as Sasuke's tongue tentatively teases and smears those first few drops before greedily lapping them up. Tan fingers comb and tug at black hair, and Sasuke's echoing moan is muffled and muted by Naruto's cock against the back of his throat. He's drunk on the stupid blond's taste and scent, on the soft texture of his erection and the way it slips between his lips, slick and salty-sweet. One hand drops to his own tented pants, to his own desire begging for release, and Sasuke chooses _(never had a choice) _to give in.

The combination of rushing blood and lust are dizzying, and both boys grip tighter to one another, clinging, trembling. When he can't stand it any longer, Naruto bites down on his own lip, but it makes no difference. His head falls back against the mirror and he's coming harder than ever, sinking, drowning, losing himself to Sasuke on more levels than he's willing to admit now...maybe ever... And together they're shivering, gasping, reeling.

Finally, long after the bathroom has again grown silent, Sasuke manages to stand, two feet planted firmly on the ground. He lifts his head slowly, eyes sliding over every inch of Naruto's limp body. His hands fist at his sides and he pushes off of the sink. He refuses to be drawn in by gravity to his equal but opposite rival. This _(obsession) _has gone far enough.

The bathroom door bangs loudly as Sasuke leaves, and it's only then that Naruto opens his glazed over eyes. He slides from the sink onto shaky legs and stares at his image in the cracked mirror. He splashes water across flushed cheeks, rubs his eyes, tries to ground himself in the moment, and fails when all he can remember is Sasuke's lips and fingers and tongue and moans and-

"Shit." Naruto is falling. Sinking. Drifting downward. Tugged by the incessant pull of gravity. It causes his stomach to drop away and sends a tingle up his spine. Falling toward some unknown place too far below to see. "Sasuke..."

[ ... ]


End file.
